I Still Love You Chanyeollie
by Delightfull61
Summary: "chanyeolliee " "yeolliee.. dengarkan aku dulu " "jangan dekati aku lagi , kita selesai sampai disini" "sekali pelacur tetaplah pelacur , aku begitu menyesal pernah mempercayaimu!" chanyeol menghempaskan tangan baekhyun dengan kasar lalu ia meninggalkan baekhyun yang terisak.
1. Chapter 1

Author : 61

Tittle : I Still Love You Chanyeollie

Cast : ChanBaek:)

Genre : Sad , Hurt/Comfort

Ratting : M++

Watch WARING! 18+ ^^

don't like chanbaek? Do't read -_- chanbaek ff rated M , chanbaek ff yadong , chanbaek ff NC25/?

maaf chingu klo Bahasa berantakan hng , maklum baru lancar buat ff '-')/ eh ga ding-_-

happy reading~

 _Seharusnya aku tidak melewati batas ini batas yang aku tentukan sendiri._

 _-chanyeol-_

 _Kau melukaiku , kau menyakiti perasaanku , kau berubah._

 _-baekhyun-_

-oOo-

Terlihat seorang pria yang tampak tampan dengan setelan jaz yang menambah telak ketampanannya dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat semua wanita takluk.

Drrtt!

Dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari ponselnya yang kemudian ia baca.

 _"Datanglah nanti malam di acara bertemu kita chan , kami mengundangmu" -kai-_

Ia hanya tersenyum masam , lalu mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang akan ia kendarai menuju ke kantor.

Drrtt!

 _"Baekhyun juga akan datang , di cafe biasa chan" -kai-_

DEG!

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut , ya baekhyun adalah sosok yang sempat mengisi hatinya dulu dimasa bangku sekolah namun itu semua tidak berlangsung lama sampai secara tidak sengaja chanyeol menemui baekhyun yang sedang bercinta dengan lelaki lain saat ia masih resmi menjadi kekasih chanyeol.

Tentunya kalian bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya chanyeol saat itu lelaki cantik yang sealu ia jaga dan bahkan ia cintai tersentuh oleh lelaki lain , bahkan chanyeol sendiri tidak pernah menyentuh kekasihnya seintim itu.

Chanyeol hancur saat itu ia begitu tidak mempercayai kekasihnya yang manis itu bahkan telah bercinta dengan lelaki lain , chanyeol memutuskan baekhyun yang ia tahu sendiri bagaimana hidupnya tanpa baekhyun.

 _ **Fashback on**_

 _Pagi itu di sekolah chanyeol terlihat berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan yang intinya ia sedang sangat kesal saat ini._

" _chanyeolliee~"_

 _tentu chanyeol tidak tuli , ia bahkan sangat mengetahui suara siapa yang memanggil namanya seperti itu , itu adalah panggilan sayang baekhyun untuk chanyeo , bukankah sepasang kekasih selalu memiliki nama kesayangan? Begitupun juga 2 sejoli ini._

" _yeolliee.. dengarkan aku dulu~ " baekhyun akhirnya meraih tangan chanyeol._

 _Namun secepat kilat chanyeol ganti mencengkram tangan baekhyun dengan kasar , ia menatap mata sayu baekhyun yang sekarang tengah kesakitan karena chanyeol yang begitu kuat mencengkram tangannya._

" _jangan dekati aku lagi , kita selesai sampai disini" ucap chanyeol penuh penekanan disetiap katanya._

" _tapi itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan akh~" lirih baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka saat chanyeol memilih untuk mengakhiri semua kenangan indahnya bersama baekhyun , ia bergetar menahan tangisannya , ini bukan chanyeol yang dikenalnya , ia sungguh berbeda._

" _dengarkan aku baik baik , aku tidak akan mengemis cinta pada seorang pelacur sepertimu! Aku tidak akan mati meskipun aku hidup tanpamu! Jadi menjauhlah dariku!"_

 _Airmata yang sedari tadi ditahannya terjatuh begitu saja melewati pipi mulus baekhyun , ia terluka sangat terluka dengan kata-kata chanyeol yang begitu menusuk hatinya , bahkan cengkraman tangan chanyeol semakin kuat di tangan baekhyun , baekhyun diam tak berkutik meskipun chanyeol kini tengah mencengkram kuat tangannya , ia hanya bisa menahannya seorang diri._

" _sekali pelacur tetaplah pelacur , aku begitu menyesal pernah mempercayaimu!" chanyeol menghempaskan tangan baekhyun dengan kasar lalu ia meninggalkan baekhyun yang terisak._

 _Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi sang 'mantan' kekasihnya itu sambal berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sedang gusar , kecewa , marah._

' _mungkin memang harus begini'_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Namun bukan chanyeol jika ia tidak bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya , tidak ingin terlalu larut dengan baekhyun akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan kembali bangkit dengan kesuksesannya , tentu saja membangun kesuksesan dari 0 tidak segampang membaikkan telapak tangan , mengingat chanyeol pernah kecewa karena cint.a

Chanyeol kini menjadi seorang Maganer di perusahaan besar yang dibawahinya yang sangat terkenal di seantero dunia Park Corp.

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir.

"Bukankah kau sudah berhasil melupakannya chanyeol? Lalu untuk apa kau takut bertemu dengannya? Kalaupun kau menginginkan tubuhnya kau bisa membelinya dengan uangmu yang begitu banyak , kau hanya perlu berharap bahwa dia masih menjadi seorang ' _bitch'_ seperti dulu dan kau bisa mencobanya lagi"

Senyum miring terlihat di bibir chanyeol ,dan ia pun memacu mobilnya menuju kantornya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan kantornya , lalu saat malam mulai menjelang ia akan meluncur menuju cafe biasa yang dia dan temannya kunjungi.

Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan cafe yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat reuninya dengan teman temannya iapun masuk kedalam cafe tersebut , cafe yang terlihat sangat sederhana dengan batasan disetiap bangku satu dengan lainnya dengan batas kurang lebih satu setengah meter , memungkinkan penghuni lain tidak dapat melihat kegiatan sebelah(?)

Chanyeol yang telah menerima nomor tempat duduk yang dikirim sehun langsung saja melesat mencarinya , ia pun segera mendatangi tempat tersebut sedikit memelankan langkahnya saat melihat baekhyun dan juga kai yang tengah berciuman dengan posisi yang sangat intim , dan ia pun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sehun.

 _bukankah itu wajar? Seorang pelacur juga butuh makan dan membiayai hidupnya bukan?_ Pikir chanyeol

"Ehhm" sindir sehun

Segera saja kai menarik diri dari baekhyun , menghentikan kegiatannya lalu membetulkan bajunya yang terlihat acak acakan mungkin(?)

"Hey bro! Lama tidak bertemu , bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya lebih dari baik melihat cara berpakaianmu yang sangat mewah , traktirlah kita bro mari kita hura-hura"

"Hm aku baik"

"Baiklah karena kau sudah disini chan , kau antarkan baekhyun pulang , aku akan mengantarkan kai. Dia sedang mabuk"

"Hei aku bahkan belum memesan apa-apa"

"Maaf tuan park tapi aku rasa kau sudah sering berpesta seperti ini dengan keadaan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan saat ini , jadi kali ini menurutlah" ujar sehun sedikit mengejek jabatan chanyeol yang diketahuinya lalu membopong tubuh kai keluar cafe meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Sialan kau sehun!" Gerutu chanyeol.

Lalu ia memandang baekhyun yang sedang tertidur , ia menatap baekhyun yang sepertiya sedang mabuk, ia memegang dagu baekhyun dan mendongakannya.

"Bagaimana seorang bitch sepertimu memiliki wajah baby face seperti ini?" Ejek chanyeol

Dengan kasar chanyeol menepuk pipi baekhyun untuk menyadarkan baekhyun , tidak mungkin bukan chanyeol mengantarkan baekhyun kerumahnya? Alamatnya saja chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya , biarlah batin chanyeol lebih baik ia menunggu baekhyun sadar dengan sebotol wine.

10 menit kemudian.

Chanyeol tidak akan mabuk dengan sebotol wine , ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya meski telah menghabiskan sebotol alcohol , ia sering melakukannya setelah ia putus dari baekhyun , ia hanya menikmati rasa kecewanya saat itu , tidak salah bukan?

tidak beberapa lama baekhyun membuka matanya dan perlahan lahan kepalanya serasa begitu berat , ia melihat sekeliling dan ia tidak melihat dua temannya tadi yang mengajaknya bertemu , ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesamping dan begitu terkejut saat melihat seaorang yang dulu sangat dikenalnya , dan _dicintainya..._

Tetapi itu sudah berlangsung lama 8 tahun yang lalu saat lelaki disampingnya memutuskan hubungan dengannya , dan ia tau persis kesalahannya tetapi itu sudah terlanjur , lebih baik seperti itu.

"Kau sudah sadar? Baguslah cepat kemasi barangmu dan akan kuantar kau pulang , aku sudah cukup lama disini hanya untuk menunggumu sadar" ujar chanyeol datar lalu ia bangkit.

Baekhyun terdiam , begitu dingin sekali chanyeol padanya wajahnya yang datar dan tatapan matanya yang memandangnya sebagai seorang yang sangat rendah , ia terluka namun tidak mungkin ia menangis ia hanya bisa menunduk , katakana saja baekhyun begitu lemah , bukankah memang seperti itu ia terlihat sekarang?

"Cepatlah , aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk orang sepertimu atau kau tidak bisa berjalan? Haruskah aku menggendongmu? Cih" ejek chanyeol

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri" ujan baekhyun bergetar

"Begitukah? Kau yakin? Baiklah" chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan baekhyun , dia akan benar- benar meninggalkan baekhyun jika saja pelayan cafe itu tidak menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tega sekali kau tuan park , bagaimana bisa kau setega itu padanya? Setelah kau membuat kissmark dilehernya! Kukira kau orang yang wibawa dan bertanggung jawab mengingat betapa terkenalnya perusahaanmu di dunia ini"

Tidak banyak bicara chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dengan kasar , baekhyun pun yang merasa ditarik segera membawa barang lainnya agar tidak tertinggal , dan tersenyum manis pada perempuan paruh baya yang memaki chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun dengan kasar menuju tempat parkir lalu melepaskan tangan baekhyun dengan kasar,membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk baekhyun.

"Masuklah" ujar chanyeol

"Aku bi-bisa-"

"Aku bilang cepat masuk!" Bentak chanyeol seketika

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan chanyeol dengan segera ia masuk kedalam mobil chanyeol dengan kasar chanyeol menutup pintu mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya dengan cepat , seolah olah ia ingin cepat tidak berurusan dengan baekhyun lagi. Tetapi baekhyun?

ia ketakutan

ia bergetar

ia menangis

Selama ia mengenal chanyeol saat masih menjadi kekasihnya ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan kasar chanyeol seperti ini , sungguh biarkan saja baekhyun berjalan sampai kakinya berdarah terkena batu atau kaca di jalan asal ia tidak berdua dengan chanyeol saat ini , namun apa sekarang? Ia melakukannya.

Baekhyun duduk meringkuk dengan bantuan jaketnya yang tadi ia bawa , ia bergetar dan chanyeol menyadari itu , bagi batu es yang sangat keras chanyeol tidak memperdulikan baekhyun sama sekali.

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab

"Apa kau tuli?! Aku berbicara denganmu bitch!" Ujar chanyeol membentak dan menghentikan mobilnya secara kasar di tepi jalan yang begitu sepi dan minimnya penerangan.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan terluka sambal mengusap sisa airmatanya , ia merasa tersayat dengan perkataan chanyeol.

"Berapa mereka membayarmu? Aku ingin mencobamu sekarang juga"

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun yang bergetar , mencium leher baekhyun dengan tidak sopannya , menarik dan melepas jaket baekhyun , membuka kemeja putih baekhyun yang terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya, baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil terus terisak , ia bisa apa didepan lelaki yang bahkan masih dicintainya ini?

Jangan tanyakan mengapa baekhyun tidak melawan , karena memang benar perkataan chanyeol jika ini memang pekerjaannya , ia hanya mampu terisak saat chanyeol mulai menjamah setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menggiring baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya,melepas celana dan juga celana dalam baekhyun hingga baekhyun sempurna telanjang , kulitnya putih mulus seperti seorang bayi , chanyeol tidak mengira jika kulit seorang bitch akan semulus ini.

"Ak-khh ahh"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri , saat 2 jemari chanyeol dengan kasarnya masuk kedalam hole baekhyun tanpa penetrasi yang cukup , terasa perih dan sakit.

"Akh.. ahh ahh~"

Chanyeol terus menggerakan jarinya di hole baekhyun melebarkannya dan menumbuknya dengan kasar , baekhyun hanya mampu menggigit bibir dan meremas pundak chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin hard saat mendengarkan suara desahan baekhyun , ia tidak terlalu suka mengulur waktu dengan cepat dan tanpa aba aba chanyeol melesakkan seluruh penisnya kedalam hole baekhyun dengan sekali hentak dan dapat dibilang kasar.

"AKKHH! Akhh ..ak-khh c-han sa-kith~" lirik baekhyun sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengar chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya kuat kuat sehingga membuat bibirnya membengkak dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah , ia tidak berani melawan chanyeol bahkan hanya untuk mengimbangi permainan chanyeol , ia terlalu takut.

Chanyeol menggerakkan penisnya dengan sangat kasar untuk pertama kali ia memasuki baekhyun dan ia melampiaskan semua kekesalannya terhadap baekhyun selama ini dengan bermain kasar pada baekhyun , bermain sangat kasar pada baekhyun membuat baekhyun lebih banyak mengerang kesakitan daripada mengerang nikmat.

"Ada apa bitch?! Kau kesakitan? Shh bukankah ini yang dilakukan master mastermu hah? Bitch kau nikmat sekali shh ouhh~"

"C-chanh sa-sakithh ahh perihh a-akhh hentikanhh hiks"

Baekhyun menangis , untuk pertama kalinya saat bercinta baekhyun merasakan sakit luar biasa seperti ini , ia sudah menjeda pekerjaannya selama 6 bulan dan semuanya hancur seketika saat chanyeol dengan sangat kasar menyetubuhinya , memukulnya , dan kegiatan kasar lainnya yang tidak berhubungan dengan sex toys.

"Chanhh b-berhenti akhh.. sakithh aku ti-tidak mau lagih c-chanhh hiks"

Tangis histeris baekhyun pecah bersama desahannya yang begitu pilu ia meremas dengan kuat pundak chanyeol , tetapi seakan tuli chanyeol terus menggenjot dengan kasar penisnya didalam hole baekhyun

"Arghhh"

Sampailah chanyeol pada penantian panjangnya , ia menumpahkan beribu spermanya didalam baekhyun , baekhyun bergetar terdiam , remasannya terhadap pundak chanyeol tidak berubah masih sama kuatnya dengan yang tadi , baekhyun terisak.

"Katakan berapa aku harus membayarmu?" Ujar chanyeol setelahya.

"Hiks .."

"Berhenti menangis bodoh! Kau mengotori jaz mahalku!"

"Hiks "

"Kau bisu? Atau kau mau aku memberikan semua atmku padamu? Tidak masalah hanya untuk mu"

Saat chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole baekhyun dan hendak mengambil dompetnya , baekhyun menahannya , remasan itu mulai terasa di pundak chanyeol , baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga chanyeol.

"Hiks c-chanyeoliee~ "

DEG!

Panggilan itu , chanyeol terdiam teringat masa lalu dimana baekhyun yang manja yang imut yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum dan selalu memanggilnya seperti itu.

"K-kau berubah hiks" ucap baekhyun pilu

Dan baekhyun menangis dengan keras , ia mengemasi barangnya dan dengan cepat turun dari mobil chanyeol dan berjalan melawan arah dengan arah mobil chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam melihat baekhyun dari kaca spion mobil dengan pundak bergetar belum lagi jalannya memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa bagian bawahnya begitu kesakitan , keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Chanyeol mulai merasakan sakit pada pundaknya bekas remasan tangan baekhyun, ia memegang pundaknya.

"Apa sesakit itu?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?!"

TBC

Review please chingu:) ff baru aku ;-; gimana? Ancur? Maapkan baru bisa buat yang beginian T.T review please chingu muahhh.. supaya aku juga semangat lanjutinnya '-')/


	2. Chapter 2

Author : 61

Tittle : I Still Love You Chanyeollie

Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Sad , Hurt/Comfort

Ratting : M++

Backsound : Kana Nishino – Missing You

Warning 18++ , Don't Like ChanBaek? Don't Read-_-

Makasih Chingu Reviewnya Sebisa Mungkin Author Fast Respon bikin FF klo banyak yang review :'v jadi Author Semangat lanjutinnya wkwk , sebenernya ini aku terinspirasi dari manga terus aku tuangkan (?) menjadi ff ini :'v tapi ada beberapa bagian yang aku rubah biar sad sekali gitu wkwk , btw chingu id Author angka sakral :v (6969) iykwim 16 for chanyeol :'v pasti ga paham aku ravovo

Happy Reading chingu~~

oOo

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Baekhyun anak imut berusia 5 tahun itu tengah mengunyah cokelat yang ia beli di toko tadi , wajahnya belepotan dengan cokelat begitu juga tangannya, tapi seakan tidak perduli baekhyun terus berjalan riang dengan senyuman yang lebar lalu langkahnya terhenti di taman , ia melihat segerombolan anak-anak sedang bermain di taman dengan boneka mereka masing- masing._

 _Baekhyun menghampiri mereka , ia melihat semua anak- anak tengah asyik bermain dengan boneka mereka masing- masing._

" _bolehkah aku ikut bermain?" Tanya baekhyun imut sambal tersenyum lebar_

" _kau boleh main jika punya boneka"_

 _Secepat kilat mata sipit baekhyun menemukan sebuah boneka kelinci yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat anak- anak itu bermain , dan hey.. boneka itu tidak ada yang memiliki sepertinya , karena baekhyun melihat boneka itu sendiri (?)_

 _Baekhyun menghampiri boneka tersebut lalu mengambilnya dan menghampiri gerombolan anak tersebut , lalu baekhyun bermain dengan anak- anak tersebut._

" _hey! Kembalikan boneka kelinciku!"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh kearah anak yang sedang menarik kerah bajunya , iapun berdiri lalu menyerahkan boneka kelinci itu pada gadis yang tadi menarik kerah bajunya , mungkin saja itu memang punya gadis itu karena baekhyun tadi menemukannya._

" _kau mengotori boneka kesayanganku dengan cokelat, eommaaaa!" anak itu menangis setelah melihat boneka kesayangannya kotor , ia pergi meninggalkan baekhyun lalu menghampiri ibunya._

" _hey kau! Dasar pencuri!" ucap salah satu lelaki dari segerombolan anak tadi._

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya_

" _berani sekali kau mengotori bonekanya?!"_

 _BRUKK!_

 _Baekhyun tersungkur di tanah lututnya berdarah dan tangannya lecet , ia terisak kala temannya terus saja mengatainya pencuri kotor , dan sebagainya._

" _yasudah lebih baik kita tinggalkan dia saja , nanti barangku hilang lagi dicuri sama dia , huh!"_

 _Gerombolan anak itu meninggalkan baekhyun yang menangis meringkuk sendirian._

" _hiks sa-kitt "_

 _Baekhyun bangun ia berdiri untuk duduk di tepi pohon dekat taman , ia meniup lukanya_

" _hiks eomma perihh" baekhyun menangis_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya , ia meraba kasur yang begitu lembut , hangat dan agak sedikit lebar , baekhyun merasakan kejanggalan di kamarnya , ia terbangun.

"diamana aku?"

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling kamar yang begitu luas dan mewah , ini bukan kamarnya pikirnya , baekhyun terduduk di kasur king size tersebut , ia menemukan sosok yang begitu dikenalnya , sosok yang tadi malam menyetubuhinya di mobil , baekhyun terdiam dan baekhyun sadar saat ini ia tengah berada di kamar chanyeol.

"kau sudah bangun?"

"… "

"kau lapar?"

"… "

"kau ingin mandi?"

"… "

"kau merasa pusing?"

"… "

"sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti itu?" Baekhyun bungkam.

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun di ranjang king sizenya, mata baekhyun mengkuti pergerakan chanyeol.

"aku ingin pulang" lirih baekhyun

"minumlah ini agar kau tidak sakit, baru aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat , ia menatap chanyeol dengan mata yang susah diartikan namun chanyeol yang sudah begitu mengenal baekhyun tau tatapan yang diberikan baekhyun saat ini padanya, ya itu adalah tatapan kecewa , chanyeol menarik nafasnya panjang.

"baek maafkan aku , anggap saja semua ini permintaan maafku padamu atas kejadian tadi malam"

 _Semua ini chan? Kau melukaiku, kau membuat hatiku hancur chanie, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku mencintaimu chan bahkan setelah kau menyakitiku, membuatku sangat kecewa, tetapi hatiku rasanya tidak mau mendengarkanku untuk hanya melepaskanmu chan.._

Baekhyun bangun dari tempatnya , ia menahan semua asa perih pada kepalanya, tubuh bagian bawahnya, dan juga hatinya, baekhyun mengemasi semua barangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan chanyeol

Ia bejalan keluar dari rumah chanyeol, namun sebuah tangan menahannya dan menariknya, baekhyun menatap chanyeol.

"kau baik- baik saja? biar aku antar" baekhyun menggeleng.

"aku baik- baik saja" jawab baekhyun dengan senyuman, - _aku hancur chan-_

"boleh aku meminta nomor telfonmu? Bisakah kita berteman baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan nomornya pada chanyeol, - _aku tidak bisa chan, aku tidak bisa menganggapmu teman, jalang macam apa aku ini?-_

"kau yakin pulang sendiri? Biar aku mengantarmu baek"

o-O-o

suasana hening begitu terlihat di mobil chanyeol, tidak ada yang memulai sebuah pembicaraan hanya untuk menetralkan suasana yang canggung ini.

"baek maafkan aku soal semalam"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan manisnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"kau pindah rumah baek?" baekhyun mengangguk imut

"kau tinggal sendiri?"

"u-umm"

"kau kerja dimana baek?"

"sebuah restoran masakan jepang"

"baek, aku sungguh minta maaf"

"gwenchanaa.. aku sudah memaafkanmu chanie hihi"

Chanyeol tersenyum _channie_ panggilan itu sudah lama tidak didengarnya sejak ia putus dari baekhyun, chanyeol merasa lega karena baekhyun masih mau memaafkannya.

Ia sudah tiba di rumah baekhyun, tidak perlu berlama lama baekhyun langsung saja terisak menangis sedetik setelah baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya.

"chanie hiks, aku merindukamu hiks"

o-O-o

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai asisten chef di restoran jepang milik seorang chef yang sangat tampan dan juga cukup menggoda di kalangan kaum hawa, namun sayang baekhyun tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan dia kurang pandai memasak, terkadang dirinya juga bingung mengapa sang chef menempatkannya menjadi asisten chef, sebelumnya baekhyun berada di bagian administrasi restoran.

Bahkan untuk memotong daging saja baekhyun tidak tau cara yang baik dan benar agar daging tidak memiliki kecacatan rupa saat penyajian kepada pelangan.

"biar aku ajari"

tangan sang chef menuntun tangan baekhyun untuk memegang pisau dan tangan satunya untuk memegang daging, baekhyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bahkan dia tidak menangkap perkataan sang chef yang sedang berbicara, ia terlalu canggung dengan posisi ini.

"kau paham byun baekhyun?"

"aku rasa"

"baiklah, aku masih harus memasak yang lain"

"chef, kenapa kau memindahkanku dibagian ini?"

"supaya aku bisa memelukmu seperti tadi tentunya"

Pipi baekhyun merona, ia menunduk malu, bagaimana bisa seorang chef yang sangat sibuk untuk meracik resep masakan masih sempat menggoda baekhyun?

"wajahmu memerah, aku menyukainya"

Tanpa baekhyun tau sang chef memendam perasaan kepadanya

-o-

Setelah membersihkan diri, baekhyun tidur di kasur mungil miliknya, baekhyun menatap langit rumahnya terbayang kejadian kemarin malam saat chanyeol menyetubuhinya dan menemukan fakta bahwa chanyeol telah bertunangan.

"apa salahku? Kenapa masalah selalu saja datang menghampiriku?"

Baekhyun termenung, hatinya bergetar pikirannya melayang kemana- mana menuju kejadian masa lalunya diamana ia dan chanyeol masih menjadi sepasang kekasih

 _ **Flasback**_

" _chanyeollie~ "_

" _ada apa sayang?"_

" _chaniee~"_

 _Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya erat mencium wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta, lalu kembali memeluknya dengan erat seakan takut kehilangan kekasihnya ini._

" _ada apa baek? Kau manja sekali hari ini haha" chanyeol mengelus pria mungil dipelukannya._

" _jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ibuku meninggalkanku"_

" _tidak akan sayang"_

" _jangan sakiti aku seperti ayahku menyakitiku"_

" _itu tidak akan terjadi " chanyeol mengecup sayang kening kekasihnya_

" _kau juga jangan meninggalkanku sayang"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _apa jadinya bumi tanpa matahari? Seperti itulah aku tanpamu"_

" _hihi , aku mana bisa meninggalkanmu"_

 _ **Flashback off**_

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit, hatinya terasa sesak ia tidak bisa menahan tangisan itu lagi, setetes airmata mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya.

"kau bahkan meninggalkanku chan, hidupu terasa lebih terang bukan saat ini?"

"jangan pedulikan aku disini, perasaanku ini, biarkan saja.. aku sudah terbiasa tersakiti chan hiks"

"hiks k-kau meupakan janjimu chaniee.. aku masih menunggumu bahkan setelah kau berkali- kali menyakitiku"

"kenapa rasanya hatiku susah untuk berpindah ke orang lain? Kenpa hatiku tidak mau mendengarkanku? Ini menyakitkan sungguh hiks"

Drrtt

Ponsel baekhyun berbunyi yang manandakan dia mendapat sebuah pesan dari seseorang di malam hari.

 _(no tidak dikenal)_

 _Subject: Baek? Kau sudah tidur?_

 _Baek_

 _Subject: ani, nuguseyo?_

 _(no tidak dikenal)_

 _Subject: ini aku chanyeol_

Baekhyun terdiam tidak lagi membalas pesan chanyeol ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu memejamkan mata dan akan menuju alam mimpi jika saja suara ponselnya tidak berbunyi, baekhyun mengambil ponselnya lalu menerima panggilan yang ia ketahui adalah chanyeol.

" _iya chan?"_

" _kenapa kau belum tidur?"_

" _aku tidak bisa tidur"_

" _aku mengganggumu baek?"_

" _ani"_

" _baek?"_

" _ne?"_

" _kemblilah padaku baek"_

"…"

" _kumohon, beri aku kesempatan baek"_

" _tapi aku pelacur chan-"_

" _maafkan aku untuk semuanya baek, kembaliah padaku, aku kehilangan cahayaku baek, hidupku gelap, bahkan tunanganku tidak bisa memberikan cahaya itu lagi, cahaya yang hanya kau miliki byun baekhyun, aku tidak peduli latar belakangmu, maafkan aku baek "_

" _aku akan memperbaiki semuanya baek, aku janji kali ini tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, kau bisa pegang janjiku"_

" _chan- "_

" _kumohon baek percayalah padaku, untuk terakhir kali ini aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu lagi"_

" _chaniee .. aku menyayangimu hiks"_

" _kau mau baek?_

" _hiks hiks.."_

" _aku lebih menyayangimu baek"_

" _hiks baka chanyeolliee hiks!"_

" _jangan menangis sayang"_

-o0o-

Baekhyun senang sekali, ia menjadi kekasih chanyeol lagi, mungkin menurut kalian baekhyun mudah percaya, baekhyun hanya mementingkan kebahagiaannya semata.

Dan tanpa baekhyun sadari dari situlah dia akan menumui konfik yang sangat rumit yang akan dihadapinya.

Dududu ini apdet chap 2nya maaf klo kurang menyentuh ;-; mimin usahakan chap 3 sangat termewek-mewek (halah author alay-_-) reviewnya ya '0')/ find me on ig: idnya sama kok sama akun mimin mari mari di add chingu ^-^ ;;-;; baru bikin minim follow huwee – maaf mimin promosi hng oke pai , makasih sudah review chingu


	3. Chapter 3

Author : 61

Tittle : I Still Love You Chanyeollie

Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Sad , Hurt/Comfort

Ratting : M++

Backsound : Kana Nishino – Missing You

Warning 18++ , Don't Like ChanBaek? Don't Read-_-

~Happy Reading Chingu~

-oOo-

Hari terus berlalu tak terasa chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah menjalin hubungan selama 5 bulan, sangat cepat namun terdapat satu hal yang masing- masing baekhyun ataupun chanyeol yang tidak mereka ketahui.

Baekhyun menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa yaitu menjadi asisten seorang chef terkena, sedikit kesalahan yang dibuat baekhyun itupun akan menjadi salah Wu Yifan, ya Yifan atau yang kerap kali disapa dengan Kris adalah seorang chef muda yang mendirikan beberapa cabang restoran di beberapa Negara.

Bukankah baekhyun sangat beruntung? Menjadi seorang asisten chef muda, terkenal, Kaya dan juga sangat baik, tetapi tetap saja seorang baekhyun tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan lelaki lain kecuali lelakinya Park Chanyeol.

 **23.30 KST**

Karyawan lain telah kembali kerumah mereka masing- masing, seperti biasa bukan, baekhyun menemani sang chef membuat resep makanan baru untuk restorannya, sang asisten tentunya akan sangat membantu dalam pekerjaan Kris, baekhyun meletakkan bahan- bahan di meja lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirim sebuah pesan pada kekasihnya.

" _Channie~~ " (message sent)_

" _Chann, aku merindukanmu '3')/ " (message sent)_

" _Chan? Kau sibuk?" (message sent)_

" _baiklah, hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai^^ iloveyoubakadobi" (message sent)_

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya, pesannya sama sekali tidak direspon oleh chanyeol, dia berpikir yang tidak- tidak tentang chanyeol, namun seketika pikirannya berhamburan pergi saat Kris yang kita ketahui adalah chef memanggil baekhyun

"ada apa baek?"

"a-aanii" baekhyun menggeleng

"kau sudah melakukan tugas yang sudah kuberikan tadi?"

"…." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"baek?"

"a-aku tidak bisa meemotongnya, aku tidak tau caranya jadi tidak aku potong"

"kenapa tidak kau potong sebisamu saja hm?"

"anioo, karena kesalahanku sama dengan kesalahanmu, apa jadinya jika chef terkenal sepertimu salah memotong bahan makanan?"

Baekhyun merengut memajukan bibirnya, kris mendekati baekhyun membalikkan badan baekhyun kearah meja, satu tangannya mengambil pisau satu tangannya lagi memegangi tangan baekhyun, posisi yang begitu intim.

"bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu?" bisik kris lembut di perpotongan leher baekhyun

"umm" baekhyun mengangguk ciut

"baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu lagi, tapi kau harus memberiku bayaran untuk ini"

Kris mengajarkan cara memotong sebuah wortel, hembusan nafas kris melewati ceruk leher baekhyun, membuat baekhyun bergidik geli, tubuhnya menggelinjang memejamkan matanya.

Kris mencium lembut leher mulus baekhyun sesekali melumatnya membuat baekhyun meremas apron yg digunakannya, melepaskan pegangannya pada pisau dan juga wortel yang tadinya menjadi topik utama mereka

"unghh~"

Desahan baekhyun lolos begitu saja kala kris menekan bagian intim baekhyun, merabanya, dan juga mengelusnya membuat baekhyun bersandar di dada bidang kris dan kris dengan senang hati akan menahan tubuh baekhyun, tidak melepaskannya sampai ia bisa menikmati lubang yang ia inginkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, meremas lengan kris hanya itu yang bisa baekhyun saat ini karena ia begitu terlena dengan semua sentuhan lembut sang chef.

Tidak lupa kris membuat kissmark pada leher baekhyun untuk memberitahu chanyeol bahwa kris berhasil menjamah kekasihnya ini, syukur saja jika chanyeol dapat melihat tanda ini, jika tidak maka tidak menjadi masalah bagi kris, jadi ia tidak perlu menerima surat resign dari baekhyun atas alasan chanyeol menyuruhnya mencari pekerjaan lain.

Baekhyun kembali ke sifat awalnya yang tidak pernah bisa menolak akan sentuhan lembut seseorang sifat awalnya yang pernah dibenci chanyeol kini kembali lagi, baekhyun tidak mau munafik akan tubuhnya sendiri, semenjak ia berpacaran dengan chanyeol kembali, mereka tidak pernah melakukannya lagi.

Siapa tau? Jika ternyata baekhyun merindukan untuk disentuh oleh seseorang, dan sekarang kris menyentuhnya begitu intim, baekhyun tidak menolak dan dia akan menikmatinya.

-oOo—

"Aahh.. ahhh krishh a-ahh~"

Suara desahan sang asisten yang berpenuhan keringat, dan juga peluh kala sang chef menumbukkan penisnya di dalam lubang asistennya, rasanya begitu nikmat untuk baekhyun belum lagi saat sang chef berhasil menusuk spot baekhyun.

Suasana dingin kota seoul yang memasuki musim salju kini tidak terasa sama sekali di dapur yang penuh dengan desahan kedua asisten dan atasan yang begitu intim, justru ruangan itu begitu panas didalam, kegiatan yang hebat untuk membuat sedikit kehangat di tengah dinginnya kota seoul

"tahan sayang sshh sialll lubangmu begitu nikmat"

Baekhyun meremas pinggiran meja masak yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memotong bahan makanan yang tersingkirkan karena kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan.

"anghhh aghh.. k-krishhh~"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan manjanya, tangannya dengan cepat berpindah menuju leher kris dan menekannya, bermaksud memberi instruksi untuk sang chef memperdalam ciumannya di lehernya, pinggangnya tidak berhenti bergerak untuk membantu sang chef memperdalam penisnya di holenya.

"eunghh.. krishh a-akuh keluarhh~"

"bersama sayangh shhh"

"krishh anghh~!"

"A-ahhh" desah keduanya

Baekhyun mencengkram erat bahu kris kala dirinya mengeluarkan cairan cinta yang sangat banyak yang kini menempel di baju dan juga dada kris yang terbuka, sedangkan kris menumpahkan beribu spermanya di dalam lubang sang sekertaris.

"ungg~"

Baekhyun menarik nafas, mengatur masuk dan keluarnya oksigen didalam dadanya, ia memeluk kris seperti anjing kecil yang baru saja merasakan suntikan yang tidak terasa, namun begitu sakit saat beberapa lama, apa kalian bisa membayangkan betapa lucunya baekhyun?

"hahahaha" tawa kris mengelus rambut hitam baekhyun dengan lembut

"jangan tertawa kau chef mesum" sungut bekhyun menatap kris dengan memajukan bibirnya

"apa tadi itu menyenangkan? Kau mau tambah seronde lagi baek?" goda kris

Wajah baekhyun merona, ia menundukkan kepalanya, kris yang mengetahui kebiasaan baekhyun saat sedang malu hanya bisa tertawa tertahan takut baekhyun akan marah.

Kris memegang dagu baekhyun, lalu mendongakkan wajah namja cantik didepannya, menatapnya dalam mata sang namja, menatapnya begitu lama

"baek, jadilah kekasihku"

Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang mengagumi begitu indahnya wajah kris, dan juga mata kris yang sangat lembut, dan wajahnya yang begitu tampan tersadarkan atas pernyataan kris.

"a-aku tidak bisa, aku sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Baiklah, klo begitu jadikan aku selingkuhanmu baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia mendorong dada bidang kris yang otomatis mengeluarkan penis kris dari tempatnya bersarang tadi(?) baekhyun mengambil pakaiannya yang sempat terjatuh berceceran akibat kegiatan panasnya bersama kris tadi.

Baekhyun memakai semua pakaiannya, sedangkan kris yang merasa diabaikan oleh lelaki mungil didepannya, menarik lengan baekhyun lalu menatapnya menuntut jawaban.

"aku tidak bisa, a-aku tidak mau kehilangan chanyeol lagi, aku harap kau tau… maafkan aku"

Setelah baekhyun memakai semua pakaiannya, baekhyun berjalan keluar dari restoran tempat kerjanya, ia berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat hanya untuk chanyeol menjemputnya, karena tidak mungkin ada bus yang masih beroperasi ditengah malam lebih bahkan, baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya berharap seseorang membalas pesannya disana, tetapi hasilnya nihil saat baekhyun melihat layar ponselnya.

" _channie.. kau diamana? w)/ " (message sent)_

" _aku menunggumu di halte biasanya ya? ^^" (message sent)_

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Baekhyun tampak menyerah untuk menunggu kedatangan chanyeol, ini sudah dua jam ia menunggu namun chanyeol tidak kunjung datang menjemputnya.

Kali ini baekhyun benar- benar kedinginan wajahnya memucat, bibirnya membiru, dengan tangan dan kaki yang sudah gemetar rasanya ia ingin pingsan, sampai akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan jalan kaki untuk pulang menuju rumahnya.

Bahkan disaat ia sedang berjalan di tengah dinginnya suasana kota yang diguyur salju ini, ia menyempatkan diri mengirim pesan kepada kekasihnya, hanya untuk sekedar memberitahu agar chanyeol tidak menjemputnya karena ia sudah memilih pulang jalan kaki.

Ia benar- benar tidak ingin kehilangan chanyeol lagi kali ini, ia tidak sekalipun luput untuk memberikan informasi sekecil apapun hal yang baekhyun akukan, termasuk setiap harinya ia merindukan chanyeol, iapun akan memberitahu kepada chanyeol, bukankah itu teralu berlebihan? Tapi ya begitulah sifat baekhyun.

Setelah perjalanan panjang yang lumayan jauh baekhyun akhirnya sampai dirumahnya, ia sembarangan meletakkan tasnya, tanpa mencopot jaketnya ia berbaring di kasurnya lalu terlelap, ia hanya butuh istirahat untuk sekarang dan dapat dipastikan baekhyun besok akan terkena penyakit.

-oOo-

Pagi hari yang sangat dingin yang diawali dengan turunnya salju, lelaki tampan itu terbangun, melengkapkan nyawanya karena baru saja bangun dari alam mimpinya, kepalanya masih sangat begitu pusing karena terlalu banyak meminum alcohol semalam.

Ia meraih ponselnya di saku tuxedo yang ia gunakan tadi malam, ia melihat jam, jam yang menunjukkan jam 10.00 KST ia terbangun lalu memeriksa pesan yang begitu banyak dari sang kekasih.

Ya chanyeol melupakan kekasihnya kemarin, ia bahkan lupa untuk menjemput baekhyun, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membesihkan diri.

Setelah chanyeol selesai membersihkan diri ia segera meninggalkan apartemennya melesat menuju rumah baekhyun, ia berpikir tentang baekhyun dan ia tahu baekhyun selalu pulang larut malam, chanyeol memahami pekerjaan kekasihnya, maka ia tahu juga di malam selarut itu tidak akan ada bus yang beroperasi dan dapat dipastikan dinginnya salju yang menyerang kota seoul pagi ini, mungkin tidak sedingin keadaan tadi malam dimana baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol merutuki sikap cerobohnya yang malah mabuk disaat kekasihnya sedang merindukannya, memang pikiran chanyeol saat ini sedang kalut diamana saat ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang mempertemukannya dengan baekhyun kembali yang juga menjadi teman kris sang chef yang menjadi atasan baekhyun kekasihnya.

Sehun, ia berkata bahwa kris sudah lama mengagumi baekhyun, dan mungkin ia sudah tau jika chanyeol dan baekhhyun kembai menjadi sepasang kekasih, kris bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah dan kemungkinan ia akan menjadikan baekhyun sebagai selingkuhan kris.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa chanyeol mengabaikan baekhyun seharian dan ia lebih memilih kembali ke apartemennya mengambil beberapa botol alcohol dan menghabiskannya sendiri, namun chanyeol tetap percaya kepada baekhyun, baekhyun tidak akan membuatnya kecewa (Lagi).

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu ia berjalan menuju rumah baekhyun tanpa membunyikan bel terlebih dahulu, ia masuk lalu melesat menuju kamar kekasihnya.

Ia melihat baekhyun meringkuk di kasur,seperti seekor anjing yang sedang kedinginan, chanyeol mendekati baekhyun memegang dahi sang kekasih, terasa begitu panas dan dapat disimpulkan jika baekhyun demam.

"oh sial! Baek maafkan aku"

Chanyeol jalan menuju dapur menghangatkan air ntuk mengompres baekhyun yang sedang demam, ia menyiapkan seluruh peralatannya, lalu chanyeol mendekati baekhyun.

Melepaskan jaket yang semalam masih belum diepaskan baekhyun, kemudian chanyeol mengambil kompres untuk mengompres dahi baekhyun.

"nghh~ "

Baekhyun membuka sedikit matanya saat seseorang memegang tangannya yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"channie~ aku merindukanmu.. " ucap lirih baekhyun

Mungkin karena sakit dan juga terlalu lelah akan kegiatan intimnya semalam, belum lagi kaki mungilnya yang semalam menyusuri dinginnya musim salju dikota seoul terlalu lelah, sehingg baekhyun menutup matanya kembali tanpa melepaskan pelukannya kepada kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum manatap kekasih mungilnya, ia mengelus rambut baekhyun dengan sayang, ia hamper saja mencium kening baekhyun jika saja ia tidak melihat sebuah tanda merah kebiruan di leher kekasihnya, chanyeol bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa tanda yang menempel di leher kekasihnya itu, bahkan itu hal yang dibencinya saat ia sedang bercinta dengan pelacur, kala peacur itu memberi tanda dilehernya.

Itu kissmark, yang berada di eher baekhyun itu adalah kissmark, chanyeol mulai curiga apakah kekasihnya itu kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya di masa lalu atau entah sekarang pun kekasihnya masih melakukannya, yang chanyeol tau baekhyun adalah kekasihnya yang memiliki sebuah pekerjaan di sebuh restoran dengan chef terkenal.

Itu dia, apakah baekhyun tadi malam baru saja melakukan kegiatan intim itu dengan atasannya? Tetapi bukankah baekhyun pernah bilang jika ia mencintai chanyeol?

Chanyeol menidurkan baekhyun yang semula memeluknya kini menjadi terlentag, dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih baekhyun, dan benar saja disana banyak bekas kissmark, chanyeol berjalan keluar menuju ruang tamu rumah baekhyun.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Chanyeol memukul keras dinding rumah baekhyun, ia geram, marah bercampur dengan kecewa melihat seseorang meninggalkan bekas cintanya di leher kekasihnya, rasanya ia sangat marah dan juga berteriak kepada baekhyun, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Kekasihnya masih sedang sakit, ia hanya bisa memukul dinding rumah baekhyun hingga tangannya berdarah, ia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan baekhyun, jangan suruh dia jatuh cinta lagi jika nyatanya hatinya hanya terkunci pada seseorang yaitu byun baekhyun yang bisa membuat chanyeol menjadi gila seperti ini.

Chanyeol menyimpan semua amarahnya, kecewanya dan kekesalannya, jika benar baekhyun masih melakukan pekerjaan kotornya itu, maka harus ada seseorang pula yang dapat menghentikan kebiasaan baekhyun yaitu chanyeol, hanya chanyeol harapan baekhyun untuk dapat berubah dan chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan baekhyun kali ini, sesulit apapun masalah kedepannya, sesengsara apapun chanyeol harus menerima sakit dihatinya, mengganti airmatanya dengan senyuman manis untuk baekhyun ia akan lakukan, ia tidak akan melepaskan baekhyun untuk kali ini

TBC

Hahhh kayaknya ini akan habis klo nggak 4 chapter mungkin 5 chapteran chingu'-' ceritanya sengaja author bikin rumit supaya chingu gak tau jalan ceritanya kedepan akan bagaimana, karena jujur ya author itu gampang menebak naskah film-_- jadi pas author nonton bioskop kemaren itu rasanya cerita dari filmnya itu kurang nampol(?) maafkan author yang baru bisa update soalnya author sibuk PraKeRin hng-,- jadi diusahakan setiap minggu author bakal update tergantung komennya hehe.., duhh chingu author susah memperkirakkan banyak kata di chapternya karena ini first ff yang author pubish, jadi maklumilah hehe-" makasih chingu sudah mau support authornya^^ ohya klo mau ada yang ingin nebak cerita seanjutnya gimana, monggo '-' kali aja sama kan sama yang author bikin di next chapter beok wkakakaka :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author : 61

Tittle : I Still Love You Chanyeollie

Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Sad , Hurt/Comfort

Ratting : M++

Backsound : Huh Gak - Hello

Warning 18++ , Don't Like ChanBaek? Don't Read-_-

Call Me Any^^ any saranin nih ya, bacanya sambil dengerin lagu itu sambal baca nih chapter pasti mewek :'v karna any yang bikin ceritanya juga pingin mewek hew :'3

~Happy Reading Chingu~

-oOo-

Chanyeol memijit keningnya, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya karena baekhyun, bahkan dihari sebelumnya ia mengerjakan semua file- file perusahaannya dengan professional namun kali ini berbeda, chanyeol dibayang- bayangi oleh perkataan sehun yang mengatakan bahwa kris berhasil menyetubuhi kekasihnya, tentu saja sehun tau semuanya, bukankah dia sahabat terpercaya kris?

Marah itu pasti dirasakan setiap namja meihat kekasihnya bersama orang lain, apalagi jika mengetahui bahwa orang itu sangat mengagumi kekasihnya, lalu bagaimana dengan chanyeol? Kris bahkan sudah menyetubuhi kekasihnya, jika chanyeol tidak ingat tentang janjinya pada baekhyun, ia akan menghabisi kris dan tentu saja menhukum baekhyun.

Bukan hukuman seperti "itu" yang kalian harapkan, hukuman yang tentu saja akan membuat baekhyun menangis, dan patah hati dan kalian pasti tau hukuman macam apa itu.

"hyung? Gwencahana?"

"…"

"hyung?"

"ada apa?"

"kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Tugas anda belum juga selesai, biasanya anda sudah menyelesaikannya dengan cepat"

"aku baik-baik saja, kau boleh pulang tao biar aku selesaikan ini semua"

"aku akan membantumu hyung, itukan tugas seorang asisten" jawab tao dengan senyuman ramah

"baiklah"

Kemudian tao mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan sang manager, membantu menata file- file yang berantakan dan mengurutkannya dari awal sampai akhir, lalu memberikannya kepada sang manager.

 **24.40 KST**

tengah malam akhirnya chanyeol dapat menyelesaikan semua tugas kerjanya dan tentu saja itu semua berkat dibantu dengan sang asisten, itu lebih mudah dan tugas chanyeol terasa lebih ringan, tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang masih memikirkan baekhyun kekasihnya.

"kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku hyung"

"?" chanyeol menatap datar pada tao

"masalahmu, mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu"

"aku hanya-"

"kau begitu berbeda hari ini dan juga kemarin, apa kekasihmu melakukan kesalahan?"

"dia.. selingkuh dibelakangku"

"ahh, aku faham jadi itu yang membuatmu tidak konsentrasi bekerja?"

"putuskan saja dia, itu artinya dia tidak menghargai cintamu"

chanyeol hanya terdiam berfikir, tidak mungkin ia memutuskan baekhyun begitu saja, ia bahkan sudah berjanji kepada baekhyun bahwa ia tidak akan mengecewakan kekasihnya lagi, tetapi ada benarnya juga perkataan asistennya.

"apa lagi yang kau fikirkan? Jika dia belum pernah memberikan sesuatu yang special padamu dan malah memberikannya kepada orang lain? Kau mau ia seperti itu terus- menerus? Mengesampingkan apa yang menjadi otoritasnya demi seingkuhannya?"

"ayolah hyung, think again kau bukan orang seperti itu!"

-oOo-

Setelah kejadian dimana sang asisten chef dan juga sang chef melakukan hubungan intim, baekhyun kembali melakukan kegiatan kerjanya sama seperti hari- hari biasanya ia bekerja.

Tangan lentik dan mungil itu memotong bahan makanan yang akan menjadi menu resep terbaru sang chef, memotong dengan pelan karena baekhyun takut merusak bentuk bahan- bahan makanan sang chef dan mungkin akan merusak citra restoran sang chef yang diam-diam sangat mengaguminya dan menyukainya.

"kau sudah selesai dengan acara memotongmu baekhyun?"

Ujar sang chef yang datang tiba-tiba dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pelukan di pinggang baekhyun, baekhyun pun dengan sigap meletakkan pisaunya lalu mendorong kris dengan tubuhnya kebelakang dan tentu saja kris paham maksud baekhyun, baekhyun berbalik menghadap kris.

"j-jangan menyentuhku lagi kris" ujar baekhyun

"mulutmu mungkin berkata tidak baek, tapi lihatlah saat kusentuh tubuhmu bahkan kaupun menikmatinya"

"aku tahu, tapi jangan lagi" ujar baekhyun

"oh ayolah byun baekhyun, apa unggulnya chanyeol denganku? Apa yang kau pertahankan dari dia?"

"apa kau pernah merasakan kehilangan sebelumnya?" ucap baekhyun dengan tatapan nanar

"duniamu terasa berhenti bukan? Kebiasaan bahagia yang pernah kau lalui dengannya pun pasti menghantuimu" ucap baekhyun tersenyum pilu meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

"begitulah aku, sekeras apapun misi dan visiku untuk melupakan chanyeol, disaat aku bertemu dengannya semua kenangan itu tidak bisa berhenti mendatangiku lagi, aku sangat mencintainya, aku sungguh tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa lagi, aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan seperti apa hidupku nanti ketika chanyeol kembali meninggalkanku hiks"

Baekhyun mengangis, ia mengusap lemah airmatanya, biarlah untuk kali ini ia menangis dan bukankah baekhyun sudah sangat sering tersakiti? Untuk kali ini saja ia ingin memulai hidup barunya bersama chanyeol, ia benar- benar tidak ingin kehilangan chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan baekhyun merahasiakan kegiatan intimnya bersama kris untuk mempertahankan chanyeol.

Bukankah semuanya terbukti jika baekhyun benar- benar sangat mencintai chanyeol tanpa syarat apapun dan tanpa alasan apapun, ia hanya ingin selama hidupnya bersama dengan chanyeol.

"aku paham baek, kemarilah maafkan aku"

Kris menarik tubuh mungil didepannya lalu memeluknya erat dan sedikit memberikan elusan di punggung namja mungil tersebut untuk memberikan rasa nyaman dan merasa dilindungi, bukankah semua orang suka diperlakukan seperti itu saat sedih?

Lelaki mungil itu tengah menunggu di halte bus seperti biasa, menunggu kekasihnya menjemputnya, namun ini bahkan sudah selang 1 jam chanyeol masih belum datang untuk menjemput baekhyun.

Baekhyun merogoh(?) saku jaket yang digunakannya, mengambil ponselnya untuk sekedar menanyakan kepastian apakah kekasihnya akan menjemput baekhyun atau dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjannya, baekhyun bisa memahami itu karena chanyeol manager tersohor di korea, mungkin di luar negeri juga.

" _chan kau sibuk? Tidak menjemputku lagi?._. " (massage sent)_

" _chan apa aku mengganggumu?" (massage sent)_

" _channiee~ jawab aku -3-" (massage sent)_

" _channiee" (massage sent)_

Dengan berat hati dan perkiraan baekhyun yang mungkin saja dapat dikatakan benar akhirnya lelaki manis itu melangkahkan kakinya jalan menyusuri dinginnya kota seoul (lagi) baekhyun tidak marah kepada chanyeol, ia hanya kecewa mengapa chanyeol sering sekali mengabaikan pesannya akhir- akhir ini?

Apa chanyeol sedang berselingkuh dengan orang lain? Baekhyun gusar, ia belum siap menghadapi kenyataan bahwa chanyeol akan menduakannya, oh bahkan kau tidak memikirkan sendiri bagaimana dirimu byun? Kau bahkan sudah bersetubuh dengan atasanmu sendiri, betapa kotor dan munafiknya kau yang merasa tersakiti jika kau melihat chanyeol berselingkuh, lalu dirimu bagaimana?

Baekhyun terisak

-oOo-

Lelaki mungil dan kecil itu akhirnya sampai dirumahnya dengan mata sayu karena selama perjalanan ia tengah sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan besar channyeol akan meninggalkannya, ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan kemeja putih yang hampir dapat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya tanpa terkena air lalu berbaring di kasur empuk kesukaannya memeluk boneka anjing, ia teringat untuk mengecek ulang ponselnya, siapa tahu chanyeol membalasnya.

Drrrttt.. Drrrttt

Dan benar saja chanyeol menelfonnya, dengan cepat baekhyun mengangkatnya dengan semangat dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ponsel seberang.

"channieee hiks"

"ada apa? Kau menangis baek?"

"maafkan aku channie~ "

"…"

"aku - "

"baek sudahlah, aku sudah tahu semuanya"

"…hiks"

"aku tahu tentangmu dan juga kris, aku kecewa karena kau baru memberitahuku"

Baekhyun membeku, jantungnya mulai berdegup 2 kali lebih kencang dari biasanya, suhu darah didalam tubuhnya dan juga kulitnya mulai berbeda, baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya, apakah kali ini baekhyun akan kehilangan chanyeol lagi? Tidak baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi, ia tidak ingin mimpi buruk itu lebih mendominasi hidupnya.

"hiks.. c-channiee maafkan aku" bibirnya bergetar

"aku rasa sebaik-"

"aniooo hiks.. aku tidak mau berpisah lagi denganmu channie hiks.. maafkan aku sungguh maafkan akuu hiks.." potong baekhyun

"…"

"hiks.. chanyeolliee~ "

Batin baekhyun mulai menjerit, airmatanya pecah ia menangis lagi, dan lagi hubungannya mungkin akan berakhir dengan chanyeol sampai disini karena kesalahan yang sama, hatinya terluka lagi masih sama dengan luka yang dulu yang begitu membuatnya terpuruk, dan mungkin bahkan saat ini baekhyun sudah tidak ingin bangkit lagi dari keterpurukannya.

"aku tidak mau hiks.. aku tidak mau lagi.."

"maafkan aku ba-"

"aku tidak mau kita berpisah lagi hiks.."

"hiks.. sungguh maafkan aku, aku memang benar- benar seorang pelacur yang hanya bisa membuatmu kecewa hiks.. maafkan aku.. "

-Pip-

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya sepihak,ia tidak ingin mendengar kata selanjutnya yang akan chanyeol katakan, baekhyun mematikan ponselnya.

Ia menangis, katakana saja baekhyun egois tapi pada kenyataannya ia benar- benar tidak ingin kehilangan chanyeol, ia tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau.

"hiks chanh.. "

Bibir baekhyun bergetar, tangannya tidak henti- hentinya meremas dadanya sesak dan sakit, perih sekali ia menangis begitu pilu, tubuhnya sudah melemas ia tidak bbisa berhenti untuk menangis.

"aku memang egois hiks, aku lelah terus seperti ini hiks"

Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Ia bahkan tahu jika kebiasaannya sangat buruk tapi mengapa ia mengulanginya lagi disaat ia dan chanyeol kembali? Dan inilah garis finalnya, baekhyun patah hati untuk kesalahan yang sama, dengan orang yang sama, dan masih tetap dengan luka yang sama, bukankah itu terlihat begitu na'as?

"ambi saja nyawaku jika aku tidak hidup bersama chanyeol hiks.." tangisannya terdengar sangat pilu.

TBC

Thanks for review chingu, thanks juga buat yang sudah mau nebak jalan cerita selanjutnya gimana'-')/ flashback ya? Duhh berarti any nambah sechapter lagi dums—tapi klo sempet nanti any usahain bikin flashback dehh^^ jangan bosen ya buat review soalnya any iatin komentar kalian semua kok chingu '0')9 find me on dunia rp :'v klo kalian bisa tau any yang mana nanti any kasih hadiahh /emot centil/ *dih any apaan deh gaje-_,- okok deh paiii (0.0)


	5. Chapter 5

Author : 61

Tittle : I Still Love You Chanyeollie

Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Sad , Hurt/Comfort

Ratting : M++ [MPREG]

Backsound : Huh Gak - Hello

Warning 18++ , Don't Like ChanBaek? Don't Read-_- maaf klo ceritanya gak nyambung, gaje, abstrak de el el, masih pemula :'v

Ahhh akhirnya otp author pelukan tanpa fanedit yawla melted ;-; seneng banget duhhh, pertama kali lihat videonya tuh teriak sama ketawa2 sendiri duhh, bodolah ada sodara mama, sama papa author yang penting chanbaek peukannnnn seneng banget ;;-;; pas sabtu malam minggu kabar bahagia tersebut menyerang duhh.. perasaan kalian gimana chingu? '-'

~Happy Reading Chingu~

-oOo-

Setelan kemeja putih dan celana pendek itu terlihat begitu kontras dipakai oleh pria mungil nan cantik itu mengawali harinya pagi ini untuk mencoba memasak beberapa masakan untuk dimakan, karena jujur selama 4 hari ia bersama dengan kris di pulau jeju ia sama sekali tidak memasak apapun untuk kris, yang ada malah kris yang memasakannya 4 hari berturut- turut.

Ini sudah 4 bulan sejak terakhir kali baekhyun masih berhubungan dengan chanyeol, namun kini baekhyun tidak ingin menganggu hidup sang mantan kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya, karena chanyeol masih belum mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada baekhyun.

Mungkin baekhyun yang tidak ingin mendengar kaimat perpisahan itu untuk yang kedua kai dalam hidupnya, baekhyun memutuskan mengganti ponselnya dan berpindah tempat tinggal, ada kalanya chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun di tempat kerjanya, mungkin bukan keberuntungan chanyeol karena ia tidak menemukan baekhyun.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seorang pria tinggi dan tampan pas dengan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan saat ini sangat terlihat bersinar saat memasuki sebuah restoran jepang, sebenarnya alasan ia datang ke restoran jepang ini bukan untuk benar- benar makan, tetapi ia ingin mencari kekasihnya._

" _anda ingin pesan apa tuan?"_

" _bisakah aku bertemu baekhyun sang asisten chef?"_

" _maaf tuan, baekhyun sedang keluar dengan chef kami"_

" _kemana mereka pergi?"_

" _maaf kami tidak berhak memberitahukan itu tuan"_

 _Chanyeol merogoh sakunya mengambil beberapa lembar ribu won yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak, lalu menarik tangan pelayan perempuan tersebut dan memberikan di tangannya._

" _saya kurang tau, sepertinya mereka berdua pergi berlibur, tetapi sang chef berkata ia ingin memesan beberapa bahan baru bersama baekhyun"_

" _kemana mereka pergi?"_

" _jika tidak salah baekhyun pernah berkata ke jeju"_

" _sejak kapan mereka berangkat?"_

" _2 hari yang lalu tuan"_

' _ **tidak mungkin memesan bahan sampai 4 hari lebih di pulau yang begitu indah, sialan kau kris!'**_

" _memangnya ada apa tuan?"_

" _kau ada nomor baru baekhyun?"_

" _ya tentu saja" sang pelayang mengeuarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya kepada chanyeol_

 _Setelah mendapat nomor ponsel baru baekhyun chanyeol keluar dari restoran tersebut lalu mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Baekhyun terlihat begitu khawatir saat menyajikan masakannya di meja makan, sebenarnya ia ingin membuang makanannya dan berpura- pura bahwa ia tidak memasak apapun, namun semuanya gagal karena kris sudah bangun dan langsung saja duduk di meja makan.

"jadi, kau memasak apa baekhyun?"

"entahlah kris.. sungguh lebih baik kita membeli makanan di tempat lain saja asalkan kau tidak memakan masakanku" ucapnya yang langsung mengambil makanannya.

Namun dengan cepat kris menampik tangan baekhyun lalu mengambil kembai makanannya "hei, kau boleh membuang makananmu, tapi ini sudah menjadi milikku sejak kau menyiapkannya tadi tuan putri"

Pipi baekhyun merona, ia kembali duduk di tempat makannya seraya memegangi pipinya yang memerah, berharap warnanya akan segera pudar.

"lihatlah pipimu tuan putri, aku sangat menyukainya"

"ishh! Sudahlah mari kita makan" ucap baekhyun menunduk seraya mempoutkan mulutnya

"bukankah kau ingin membuang bagianmu cantik?"

"kris sudahlah jangan menggodakuu!" ujar baekhyun kesal

"hahahahaha" kris tertawa renyah

Lalu ia memluai sendokan pertama masakan baekhyun dan mulai mengunyahnya, sedangkan baekhyun mulai resah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat reaksi kris setelah mencicipi makanannya.

"mmm, makananmu enak baek"

"eh? Benarkah?" baekhyun mullai menyendok makanannya lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Belum genap 1 detik ia menelan makanannya, baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi memuntahkan makanannya.

HOOEKKK.. HOEKKKK

Baekhyun memuntakan makanannya di closet, kris yang panik pun segera berlari menghampiri baekhyun, lalu mengelus punggungnya.

"kau baik- baik saja baek?"

"jangan lihat aku, aku begitu menjijikkan kris"

Kris terdiam, ia terus mengelus punggung baekhyun sampai baekhyun menghadapnya kembali, kris mengambil tisu lalu memberikannya kepada baekhyun.

"ada apa? Apa efek makananmu sebesar itu? Hahahaha"

"yak! Aniooo.. aku hanya tidak enak badan huh" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"baiklah.. kalau seperti itu kau tidak usah ikut aku memesan beberapa bahan, kau istirahat saja"

"aku ikut.. aku ingin membeli apel, aku ingin sekali apel"

"nanti aku akan membawakannya untukmu, kau istirahat saja dirumah"

"apakah tidak apa-apa?" baekhyun bertanya ciut

"iya cantik" pipi baekhyun merona ia menundukkan kepalanya, kris yang melihat tingkah baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengusak sayang rambut baekhyun.

Setelah kris meninggalkan baekhyun, baekhyun mulai curuga dengan dirinya sendiri, tidak biasanya ia semanja ini dan jarang sekali baekhyun memuntahkan makanan, ya meskipun bisa dikatakan makanannya tadi begitu tidak enak dimulutnya.

Tetapi rasanya baekhyun bukan mual karena makanannya tetapi sesuatu, baekhyun langsung saja mengelus perutnya.

"a-aku hamil anak chanyeol?" baekhyun membekap mulutnya kaget, sedetik kemudian ia terisak

Mengapa chanyeol? Karena setelah baekhyun menjeda pekerjaan kotornya ia mendapat teguran dari dokter, teguran yang sangat mustahi dialami seorang namja, dan yang pertama kali menyetubuhinya adalah chanyeol.

Baekhyun keluar untuk membeli alat tes kehamian, jika seseorng bertanya padanya untuk apa alat itu, baekhyun sudah menyiakan kata- kata bahwa ia membelinya untuk sang kakak.

Saat baekhyun mencobanya, ia merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri, ia melihat hasilnya dan benar saja yang ia takutkan, ia memang tengah hamil.

"benar- benar anak c-chanyeol hiks~"

-oOo-

Chanyeol yang mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya berada di jeju segera saja ia meluncur menuju pulau jeju, mengendarai mobilnya dengan uring- uringan, memikirkan kejadian yang mungkin saja kris dan baekhyun lakukan dalam satu kamar.

Brak!

Chanyeol memuku stir mobil, ia begitu kesal hanya karena membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak- tidak yang kini dipikirkannya,otaknya begitu menjengkelkan.

"sialan!"

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaketnya lalu ia menekan nomor baekhyun, dengan ragu ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"n-nuguseyo?"

"…"

"nugus-"

"Baek"

"…"

Pip

Baekhyun menutup sambungan telfonnya, chanyeol terdiam, ia memijit kepalanya lalu menarik panjang nafasnya, memang bukan salah baekhyun jika ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol, namun chanyeol juga salah karena menyakiti baekhyun dua kali, jadi ia tidak menyalahkan baekhyun dalam hal ini.

Ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju penginapan terdekat, ia lelah seharian mengendarai mobil sendiri, kerjanya? Ia mengambil cutti lalu mewakilkan tao sementara untuk mengoah perusahaannya, setidaknya sampai masalahnya dan juga baekhyun selesai

Sedangkan baekhyun yang mengenal suara diseberang sana yang menelfonnya tadi pun terkejut, bukankah ia sudah mengganti ponselnya? Lalu bagaimana chanyeol mengetahui nomornya?

Cklek

"aku pulang baek, aku membawak- "

Belum selesai kris berbicara baekhyun memeluk erat kris, lalu ia mulai terisak dipelukan kris, kris yang mengetahui baekhyun terisak ia langsung saja membalas pelukan lelaki mungil didepannya itu, tidak lupa mengelus kepala baekhyun agar yang lebih kecil merasa terlindungi.

"ada apa baek?"

"hiks .. aku h-hamil kris"

"kau apa?!"

"hiks.. aku hamil a-anak chanyeol hiks"

"tapi itu tidak mungkin baek, kau lelaki?! Bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap mata kris dengan pandangan terluka dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang bergetar, jangan lupakan airmatanya yang sudah menetes deras.

"baiklah maafkan aku, aku tidak akan membahasnya, lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?"

"a-aku akan menggugurkannya~ "

"kau gila baek?! Kau bisa meminta tanggung jawab chanyeol! Jangan gugurkan dia"

"a-aku akan tetap menggugurkannya"

"demi tuhan baekhyun! Perbuatanmu itu bukan perbuatan terpuji!"

"hiks aku tau, maafkan aku sayang" baekhyun mengelus sayang perutnya

"c-chanyeol tidak mungkin mau menerimaku lagi, aku sudah mengecewakannya! Hiks.."

"darimana kau tau jika ia tidak akan menerimamu? Kau bahkan beum mencobanya"

"dia yang mengakhiri hubungan ini.. hiks tidak apa-apa aku sudah terbiasa dengan nasibku~"

"apa itu semua karna aku?" baekhyun menggeleng cepat, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum pilu

"aku akan bertanggung jawab, jangan gugurkan dia baek" kris menarik baekhyun dalam pelukannya, mengelusnya seperti seorang kekasih yang sangat disayangnya.

TBC

Asli author pingin endnya sampai chap 5 tapi gak sampe duh otak author lola mikirnya jadi mungkin 6 atau 7 an duhh author labil hm-,- Terimakasih chingu sudah mau review, author bakal fast respon kok'-' ohya kemarin ada yang nanya kan kenapa baekhyun jadi peacur? ._. itu karena dimasa lalu baek itu keluarga broken home dan baekhyun itu diperkosa sama ayahnya sendiri lalu dijual ;-; miris ya


	6. Chapter 6

Author : 61

Tittle : I Still Love You Chanyeollie

Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Sad , Hurt/Comfort

Ratting : M++

Backsound : Huh Gak - Hello

Warning 18++ , Don't Like ChanBaek? Don't Read-_-

~Happy Reading~

 _ **Flashback**_

" _appa! Jangan pukul eommaa hiks.. eomma"_

 _Lelaki itu menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah dipenuhi dengan memar dibagian wajah dan juga lengannya, baekhyun memeluk ibunya , membant sang ibu untuk berdiri, namun sang ayah menarik kasar lengan baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar rumah._

" _baekhyunkuu~ jangan apa- apakan dia!"_

" _eommaa~"_

" _baekii~ lepaskan dia kau brengsek! Jangan apa- apakan anakku!"_

 _Ayah baekhyun geram ia memasukkan baekhyun kedalam mobil dan mengunci mobilnya, lalu ia menghampiri sang istri menamparnya kasar lalu melemparkan sang istri dengan tidak patut ke lantai, kaki sang istri tergores pecahan kaca vas bunga dan mengeluarkan banyak darah._

" _jangan apa- apakan anakku hiks.. aku mohon" ujar sang istri lemah, masih dengan tetap mempertahankan pegangan tangannya pada tangan sang suami._

 _Cuihh!_

" _bukan urusanmu!" setelah meludah dan berkata seperti itu sang sami langsung saja pergi meninggalkan istrinya yang lebih tepatnya adalah ibu baekhyun._

 _-oOo-_

" _eomma hikss~"_

" _appaaa hiks, aku ingin pulang hiks"_

" _diamlah bodoh!" sang ayah menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalanan yang begitu sepi, mendorong lelaki mungil tersebut kebelakang jok mobil , membaringkannya. Baekhyun memberontak, lelaki mungil itu menangis seraya memukul sang ayah, namun lelaki kecil tersebut tidak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk melawan ayahnya._

 _Dengan sigap dan cepat sang ayah melucuti baju anaknya yang sudah gemetar takut dan menahan tangisannya._

" _tidak kusangka ternyata tubuhmu bagus juga, pasti akan mahal"_

" _appa! Hikss aku ingi- nghhh"_

" _appahh ahhh hiks"_

 _Lelaki dewasa itu mengemuti nipple sang anak, menggigitnya, dan menghisapnya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang menyusu, hey disini siapa anak kecilnya?_

" _akhh appa hiks sak-kithh!"_

 _Lelaki dewasa itu memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang lelaki manis yang diketahui namanya adalah baekhyun, baekhyun mengerang kesakitan, tangannya tidak berhenti meremas kursi mobil sang ayah._

 _Sementara sang ayah hanya semakin bernafsu memandang anaknya yang begitu menggoda, putih, mulus dan juga desahannya yang semakin membuat libido sang ayah menegang, seakan seperti orang kesetanan sang ayah lupa jika ia sedang menyetubuhi anaknya sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Akkhh appa hiks akhh sakithh.. akhh~"_

" _sialan! Aku bahkan tidak menyangka milikmu lebih nikmat! Aku akan menjualmu dengan harga mahal ouhh"_

" _Akkhh hiks sah- kithh akhh"_

 _Ayah baekhyun semakin gencar menggejotkan penisnya didalam tubuh baekhyun, rasanya penisnya sudah mulai mebesar tanda bahwa ia akan mencapai puncaknya, dengan cepat sang ayah menarik penisnya keluar lalu memasukkannya dengan kasar kemulut baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun dipaksa untuk mengemut, menjiat, dan menelan cairan sang ayah, dengan keadaan yang dapat dibilang naas lelaki mungi itu hanya menurut, ia sudah terlalu lemas untuk menolak, ia sudah lelah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _dia benar- benar sangat penurut, kau tidak akan menyesal telah membelinya, percayalah padaku!"_

" _apa buktinya?"_

" _aku sudah mencobanya, dan lubangnya begitu ketat, bukankah itu yang kau cari? Aku menjualnya dengan harga murah ini hanya padamu. Aku sedang membutuhkan uang"_

" _baiklah"_

 _Lelaki tua tersebut mengeluarkan 2 koper uang yang dimana isinya adalah uang dengan jumlah yang begitu banyak, ya memang ayah baekhyun benar- benar gila uang, ia bahkan rela menjual anaknya sendiri kepada lelaki tua yang doyan sex, bukan hanya itu, setelah ini kakek tua itu akan mendapat julukan baru yaitu pedofil tua._

 _Baekhyun kecil yang tidak tau tentang hal yang dibicarakan ayahnya hanya menangis, yang ia alami barusan benar-benar membuat bagian selangkangannya nyeri, ia semakkin takut saja saat sang ayah memberikannya kepada lelaki tua yang sudah bertransaksi kepada ayahnya tadi._

" _appa~ hiks aku ingin pu-lang.. hiks pantatku sakit hiks"_

" _aku ingin eomma ..hikss"_

" _kau ikut padaku sekarang anak manis"_

 _Lelaki itu menggendong baekhyun, lalu membawanya masuk menuju rumahnya yang begitu besar, baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis memanggil nama ibunya, ia benar- benar hanya menginginkan ibunya saat ini untuk memeluknya._

" _a-aku ingin pulang hiks"_

" _jangan khawatir, aku akan melepaskanmu setelah aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti ayahmu tadi manis"_

" _hiks itu sakit! Aniyaa!"_

" _tidak masalah, aku tidak sekasar ayahmu"_

 _Bekhyun kecil tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mau, tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberi baekhyun obat perangsang._

 _Dengan tega lelaki tua itu memberikan baekhyun obat perangsang saat menyuguhkan minuman yang begitu menarik perhatian baekhyun, baekhyun pun meminumnya dan akhirnya baekhyun kembali mendapat rangsangan untuk melakukan hal yang begitu menyakitkan yang sama dengan ayah bejadnya lakukan padanya tadi._

 _-oOo-_

 _Baekhyun kini menjadi lelaki dewasa, seperti janji kakek tersebut setelah melewati kesakitan, baekhyun terbebaskan dari semua penderitaannya, lelaki tua itu benar-benar menepati janjinya._

 _Ia kembali kerumah untuk menemui sang ibu dan membawanya pergi jauh dari sang ayah, namun ia begitu terpukul saat mengetahui bahwa ibunya telah meninggalkannya karena sebuah penyakit, begitu dengan ayahnya yang tidak lama menyusul kematian sang ibu._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Bakhyun melewati jalanan ramai pulau jeju untuk menuju sebuah pasar kecil dengan bau pedesaan yang sangat baekhyun sukai, ia berjalan dengan santai seraya menutupi perutnya yang hari demi hari semakin membesar, ia tidak ingin orang- orang disekitarnya menyadari keanehannya ini, entahlah baekhyun bingung ingin menyebutnya keanehan atau sebuah anugerah.

"ahjumma aku ingin apel ini" ucap baekhyun tersenyum ramah

"anda ingin pesan berapa nona?"

Pipi baekhyun merona, ia lelaki nammun, ahjumma penjual apel ini malah memanggilnya nona, ini tidak benar, rasanya ia harus membetullkannya.

"ahju- "

"kau ingin pesan berapa sayang?" kris datang memeluk baekhyun dengan sangat intim

"kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"tentu saja"

Baekhyun dengan pipi merona mencoba untuk mencubit pinggang kris, lalu ia melepaskan pelukan tangan kris pada pundaknya.

"mian ahjumma ta- "

"ayolah sayang jangan kasar begitu, bukankah kau sedang hamil?"

"Kriss!"

"wah, apakah nona ini sedang hamil?! Selamat nona! Aku akan memberikan tambahan kepada nona cantik ini"

Kris yang melihat pipi merona baekhyun hanya tertawa menang, ia senang melihat rona merah dipipi baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

"semoga kalian hidup bahagia"

"terima kasih ahjumma hahaha" kris menjawab dengan girang.

Kris hanya tertawa melihat baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seseorang dari kejauhan tampak mulai memperhatikan sepasang lelaki yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan, melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang beraktifitas di pasar sederhana tersebut, hatinya serasa tersayat melihat lelaki mungil yang masih dicintainya tampak begitu nyaman disamping lelaki tampan disebelahnya.

Ya, dia adalah park chanyeol, saat dia sedang ingin berjalan mencari buah, ia bertemu baekhyun, hampir saja chanyeol akan enemui baekhyun jika saja kris tidak datang untuk memeluk baekhyun, jadi chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri baekhyun.

-oOo-

Lelaki mungil itu menunggu pria yang lebih tinggi darinya yang sedang mengambil barang- barang yang sudah dipesannya, sebenarnya baekhyun ingin membantu tetapi kris bersikeras untuk menyuruh baekhyun duduk diam di dalam mobilnya.

"aku merindukan chanyeol, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin bermanja- manja padanya" baekhyun bergumam pelan.

"lupakan baekhyun, kau sudah tau seberapa ia tidak menginginkanmu bukan? lalu kau malah ingin menambahnya dengan anak ini? Aku tidak akan mengganggunya" baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya lagi.

"lagipula aku ini hanya seorang pelacur bergilir" baekhyun terdiam mengelus perutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"tidak masalah, setidaknya setelah kau lahir di dunia aku tidak akan kesepian lagi hihi~" baekhyun berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, ia mengusap air yang akan keluar dari matanya.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

Ponsel baekhyun bordering, itu nomor yang menghubunginya kemarin, ia tau persis jika itu nomor milik chanyeol, ia langsung saja mereject tombolnya.

Namun chanyeol terus berusaha menghubunginya, sampai akhirnya baekhyun mengangkatnya tanpa bersuara.

"…"

"…"

" _kau tidak ingin berbicara padaku?"_

"…"

" _aku hanya ingin berkata, ketahuilah bahwa aku tidak benar- benar ingin melepaskanmu, setelah perjuanganku mempertahankamu meskipun dengan kebiasaanmu yang membuatku kecewa baek"_

" _kau mengatakan padaku tidak ingin mengakhiri semua ini? Lalu kau pergi bersama lelaki lain tanpa izinku?"_

" _hiks.."_

" _kau tidak tau betapa susahnya hidupku akhir- akhir ini setelah kau meninggakanku?"_

" _aku sangat senang kau baik- baik saja, bahkan kini kau menemukan lelaki lain yang begitu menyayangimu"_

" _c-chan.. hiks"_

" _baiklah, kali ini aku akan benar benar melepaskanmu baek, terima kasih karena setidaknya kau telah menyenangkan hidupku walau hanya 4 bulan baek"_

" _semoga lelaki itu bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia dariku baek, yang hanya bisa membuatmu sakit saja"_

Tit Tit..

Chanyeol memutuskan saluran ponselnya lebih dahulu. Tangan baekhyun bergetar, hatinya terasa seperti habis dihantam batu besar.

"chanh hikss, maafkan aku hiks"

Baekhyun menangis, ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa chanyeol akan berkata seperti itu, ia berfikir ini semua kesalahannya yang terlalu gegabah.

"aku mencintaimu hiks sungguh... bahkan aku telah hamil anakmu hiks"

Baekhyun menangis semakin keras, ia benar- benar tidak mampu untuk menahan lagi airmatanya, ia sudah lelah menahan, ia sudah lelah menangis, tak terhitung sudah berapa ribu butir airmata yang ia keluarkan Karena chanyeol.

TBC

 _1 hours ago_

 _Chanyeol menghampiri kris yang tengah sendiri, ia menarik kasar tangan kris, menatapnya tajam. "ada hubungan apa kau dengan kekasihku?!"_

" _kekasihmu? Kau yakin? Bukankah kalian sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa?" kris yang tidak terima, menghentakkan kasar tangan chanyeol, menatap chanyeol dengan panangan remeh._

" _lagipula baekhyun tengah hamil anakku, jadi lebih baik kau jangan ganggu hidupku dengannya lagi, karena aku akan menikahi baekhyun secepatnya"_

" _apa?! Kau bercanda?"_

" _terserah padamu park, baekhyun milikku sekarang" kris berjalan menjauhi chanyeol yang tidak percaya akan yang dikatakan kris baru saja._

' _baekhyun hamil? Anak kris? Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya dibelakangku baek?'_

" _baiklah, memang sepertinya kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama baek, maafkan aku"_

 _Chanyeol mulai menyerah saat mengetahui fakta bahwa kini baekhyun kekasihnya sudah hamil anak lelaki lain, dan ia akan melaksanakan perikahan, ia hanya bisa merelakannya meskipun rasanya sangat berat._

Tetottttt huwaa baper author nulisnya hng-.- maaf typo sana sini hng, jangan lupa reviewnya ya readers^^ makasih buat reader yang sudah mensuport author.

 **Big thanks for :** **Light-B, RDRD ChanBaek, SeiraCBHS, firdazzy, ichs tlci, byunbaebybaechu, devrina, septianaditya1997 , Erna pyromaniacs, Love654, Wellery14, itsbyuni, Rmsfxxo, mingguki, Byunigirl, byunie, cc, chanbaek, perfect, Daedaena253**


	7. Chapter 7

Cast : ChanBaek

Genre : Sad , Hurt/Comfort

Ratting : M++

Backsound : Huh Gak - Hello

Warning 18++ , Don't Like ChanBaek? Don't Read^^

"kau sudah siap baek?"

lelaki mungil itu tersenyum seraya mengangguk lucu, di usia kehamilannya yang bau menginjak 2 bulan itu, tentu saja perkembangan perut baekhyun belum terlalu terlihat tetapi hanya bisa dibilang baekhyun lebih berisi dari sebelum ia mengandung

lelaki tinggi itu menggandeng lengan baekhyun berjalan keluar apartemennya menuju parkiran apartemen yang sangat sepi. lelaki itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk mempersilahkan lelaki mungil yang disayanginya itu masuk. setelah masuk lelaki tinggi itu mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungan baekhyun.

"bagaimana? apa dia baik- baik saja? apa dia tidak merasa tertekan karna perutku tidak melar?" tanya baekhyun bertubi tubi kepada sang dokter.

"tidak tuan, dia baik- baik saja tetapi karena kasus ini angat unik saya harus memberikan obat kepada anda yang dikhusskan untuk keistimewaan anda ini" dokter itu memberikan resep kepada baekhyun. dengan senyuman manisnya baekhyun langsung saja melesat meninggalkan sang dokter dan kris.

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dok" ujar kris yang akan meninggalkan sang dokter.

"maaf, apa anda suaminya?" suarra sang dokter menginterupsi kegiatan kris yang hendak saja ingin mengeluarkan ruangan tersebut.

"ah? y-ya saya suaminya, ada apa?"

"saya perlu berbicara dengan anda tentang masalah kehamilan lelaki mungil itu" kris mulai mendudukkan dirinya lagi.

"ada apa dok?"

"seorang lelaki dalam hidupnya tidak mungkin merasakan sakitnya melahirkan karena kodratnya seorang lelaki, biasanya hanya seorang perempuan yang dapat mengandung"

"jadi intinya?"

"janin itu bisa membunuh lelaki itu jika ia sudah terlahir"

"apa maksudnya?" kris mulai panik saat dokter itu mengatakan baekhyun akan terbunuh karena sang bayi.

"kemungkinan baekhyun akan merasakan sakit yang sangat menyiksa saat melahirkan bayi itu, sakit yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, jika ia tidak bisa menahannya kemungkinan besar ia akan meninggal"

"jadi baekhyun akan mati jika ia membesarkan janin itu?!" dokter itu mengangguk.

"tapi itu tidak mungkin, maksudku bagaimana caranya aku membujuknya untuk mngguggurkan bayi itu? dia pasti tidak akan mau"

"saya hanya bisa membantu anda sampai disini tuan, lngkah selanjutnya itu terserah anda dan juga baekhyun"

"Sial!"

Setelah keputusannya meninggalkan baekhyun, chanyeol kembali ke seoul melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertinggalkan dan ia ingin berfokus kepada pekerjannya sekarang.

seorang perempuan cantik dengan tinggi semampai dan pasangan setelan jas kerja berwarna salem dipadukan dengan rok putih yang sangat cantik, rambutnya yang diluruskan terurai, wajahnya yang cantik dengan polesan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal yang mampu memikat semua pria yang berjalan melewatinya, wanginya yang sangat elegant dan putih bersih bak seorang model. perempuan cantik itu masuk keruangan chanyeol dengan mebawa sebuah kotak makan.

"pagi sajangnim" sapanya ramah

chanyeol mengenal suara itu, itu adalah suara irene sang kekasih, ralat dia adalah tunangan chanyeol, ya chanyeol telah ditunangkan oleh ayahnya dengan seorang anak dari rekan kerjanya, acara itu telah berlangsung 2 minggu lalu.

"kau tidak perlu memanggilku sajangnim" ujar chanyeol tersenyum menatap irene tunangannya.

irene berjalan mendekat menuju kursi dimana chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disana, irene mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan chanyeol, lalu memeluk mesra pundak chanyeol.

 **CUP**

irene mencium mesra kening chanyeol sedetik kemudian irene memeluk chanyeol dengan erat, chanyeol tersenyum merasakan tingkah tunangannya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"sajangnim belum makan? aku membuatkan masakan spesial untuk sajangnim"

"panggil dengan benar namaku, baru aku akan memakan masakan istriku ini"

"aku lebih suka memanggilmu sajangnim" irene mempoutkan bibirnya menatap chanyeol.

"apa wajahku terihat seperti bapak- bapak?" chanyeol mulai bersimrk ria lalu menggelitiki pinggang _calon_ istrinya tersebut.

"hahaha yak! oppaaa~" suara irene merajuk, chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dia menatap irene, sedetik kemudian bibir itu melumat bibir perempuan cantik didepannya, irene meremas tuxedo tunangannya kala chanyeol mengigit bibirnya.

"enghh~" irene mendesah tertahan saat chanyeol mulai meraba dada berisi sang calon istrinya itu, ciuman chanyeol berpindah menuju leher jenjang sang kekasih.

BRAK

irene menjauhkan tubuuhnya saat seseorang dengan kasarnya membuka paksa pintu ruangannya, irene berdiri menjauh dari chanyeol seraya merapikan baju kantornya, sedangkan chanyeol berdiri menatap lelaki tinggi yang angat dikenalnya itu.

Kris, ya kris mendatangi chanyeol dengan emosi dan sikapnya yang sangat bisa dikatakan tidak sopan, kris menatap irene dengan tatapan nyalang.

"keluar kau dari ruangan ini!"

"t-tap-"

"KELUAR!" dengan airmata membasahi pelupuk matanya irene berlari keluar meninggalkan chanyeol dan kris, dengan kasar irene menutup pintu ruangan chanyeol.

"KAU!" chanyeol menatap kris dengan tatapan tenang seraya sedikit membenarkan dasinya akibat remasan irene tadi.

kris berjalan mendekati chanyeol, lalu memukul wajah chanyeol, chanyeol yang tiak ada persiapan terjatuh, dengan brutal kris memukuli chanyeol.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"Kau lelaki bajingan! mati saja kau bangsat!" chanyeol yang tidak terima langsung mendorong kasar dada bidang kris lalu menendang kasar tubuh kris agar menjauh darinya. chanyeol mengelap wajahnya dan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan kris, ia bangkit membenarkan tuxedonya.

"apa-apaan kau ini?! kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" chanyeol berteriak

"aku sadar dan bahkan itu masih belum seberapa dengan apa yang kau lakukan pada baekhyun!"

"aku tidak ada urusan dengannya lagi, aku sudah melepaskannya"

"kau akan menyesal setelah mengetahui baekhyun akan mati suatu saat nanti"

DEG!

"apa maksudmu!?" nada bicara chanyeol meninggi.

"bukan urusanmu!" kris membalikkan badannya hendak keluar dari ruangan chanyeol

"katakan apa maksudmu dengan baekhyun mati?!" chanyeol mencengkram kuat lengan kris dengan tatapan mata yang menajam.

.

.

.

"sayang kau mau eskrim? eomma mau eskrim" bibir baekhyun mempout lucu, seraya tangannya yang mengelus perutnya.

"kris kris kau dimana? aku butuh eskrim huwee" manjanya lucu

ia tertidur di ranjang apartemen kris, gerakannya berpindah- pindah tidak nyaman, ia benar- benar menginginkan eskrim, baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar membeli eskrim sendiri.

ia mengambil jaket hijaunya dengan sebuah topi beruang di kepalanya, lalu berjalan melesat meninggalkan apartemen kris, ia berjalan seraya bersenandung ceria melihat pemandangan dan mencari toko eskrim. ia seperti anak kecil begitu lucu dan terlihat polos.

"kau mau rasa apa sayang? jangan bilang cokelat sayang, karna eomma mau stroberi" ucap baekhyun pelan seraya mengelus perutnya.

"ahh itu dia toko eskrim" baekhyun menguubah langkahnya menjadi berlari kecil menuju toko eskrim yang ia tunjuk tadi.

"'silahkan, mau pesan rasa apa"

"stroberi big cup ya, berikan toping yang berbau stroberi" ucapnya tersenyum dengan eyesmilenya, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya menuju tempat duduk yang kosong, ia melihat tempat duduk kosong di sebelah jendela.

"ini pesanan anda" pesanan baekhyun datang, matanya berbinar saat melihat eskrim stroberi favoritnya, dengan cepat baekhyun langsung melahapnya.

"ehem" suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan makannya, baekhyun mendongak menatap orang tersebut, orang yang selama ini ia rindukan, yang selama ini ia tangisi, sekarang jaraknya dengan lelaki itu hanya 1 meter.

"boleh aku duduk disini? rasanya kulihat semaa tempat sudah penuh"

baekhyun terdiam, ia menundukkan wajahnya dengan kegiatannya yang kini memakan eskrimnya dengan tergesah- gesah, ya dia adalah park chanyeol, chanyeol diam memandangi wajah cantik seseoang didepannyai.

"apakabar denganmu baek?"

"a-aku baik" ucapnya disela- sela kegiatannya memakan eskrimnya dengan tergesah- gesah. chanyeol hanya melihat baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Uhukk uhukk.." baekhyun tersedak, chanyeol yang awalnya duduk didepan baekhyun dengan cepat dia berpindah duduk disebelah baekhyun, mengusap lembut punggung baekhyun, kemudian tangannya terulur meminta waitress untuk membawakan segelas air putih.

"kau terlalu bersemangat sehingga tersedak" ucap chanyeol, tangannya masih setia mengusap lembut punggung baekhyun seraya memberikan air putih untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik diri dari chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih tak ingin menatap chanyeol.

"Baek maafkan aku"

"..."

"maafkan aku atas semuanya, aku berjanji untuk yang terakhir kalinya tidk akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

baekhyun terdiam tertunduk, airmatanya ia tahan ia tahu akhirnya juga akan seperti ini, selalu chanyeol meminta maaf dan berjanji tapi ia selalu meninggalkan baekhyun hatinya seakan sudah terbiasa tersakiti. baekhyun mendongak menatap chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman. ditengah sesaknya hatinya saat ini ia masih mampu tersenyum kepada masalalunya.

"gwenchana.. tidak usah berjanji seperti itu, aku sudah memaafkanmu"

kali ini chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dengan erat, meyakinkan namja ungil didepannya ini supaya dapat mempercayainya untuk terakhir kalinya ia tidak akan menyia- nyiakan baekhyun lagi.

"m-maaf aku harus pergi"

baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan chanyeol, dia berjalan menuju kasir lalu membayarnya. baekhyun berjalan cepat menjauhi caffe tersebut, ia berlari menuju sebuah taman, ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku ditaman itu. ia menumpahkan airmatanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya didepan chanyeol.

"hiks kenapa sakit sekali hiks"

"kau harus melupakannya hiks"

"hiks lupakan semuanya"

"jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya, maka jangan.."

suara itu datang lagi, baekhyun tercengan tidak percaya saat mendongakkan wajahnya menemukan sosok chanyeol, chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan baekhyun, mengusap airmata baekhyundengan sentuhan lembut.

"jangan lupakan aku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu baek"

"hiks hiks"

chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun, menggenggamnya dengan erat, chanyeol mencium tangan baekhyun dengan mata yang terus memandang baekhyun. sedangkan baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun, kembalilah padaku"

"hiks.. j-jangan memintaku kembali.. jika akhirnya kau meninggalkanku lagi hiks"

"aku bukan sebuah benda yang dapat kau t-tarik ulur seperti ini hiks, aku tidak suka rasa sakit ini hiks.. a-aku bukan seorang pelacur hiks"

"aku memperlakukanmu seperti seorang putri bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan, percayalah padaku"

"dan.. "

"mari kita rawat anak kita bersama, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" chanyeol tersenyum.

baekhyun semakin kencang menangis saat mengetahui chanyeol meneerima bayinya, dan tanpa ragu baekhyun memeluk chanyeol dengan erat.

"hiks jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi hiks" baekhyun mempererat pelukannya kepada kekasihnya itu.

"aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggakanmu lagi, aku mencintaimu baek sungguh- sungguh mencintaimu"

"aku juga mencintaimu chanyeollie~"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _chanyeol mengambi tisu mengelap lukanya akibat pukulan kris padanya tadi, chanyeol menatap kris dengan tatapan yang susah dijelaskan._

" _apa maksud kata- katam tadi? jelaskan padaku"_

" _kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun untuk selamanya-"_

" _..."_

" _jika kau membiarkan janinnya bertumbuh besar"_

" _apa maksudmu?!"_

" _baekhyun sedang mengandung, dia lelaki istimewa" chanyeol tercengang mendengarkan pernyataan kris._

" _kau yakin dia anakku? karena dia tidak hanya bercinta denganku"_

" _dia anakmu bodoh! apa kau tidak bisa meraasakannya?! harusnya biarkan saja dia hamil anakku dan bukannya anakmu! dan karena anakmu dia bisa mati!"_

" _maksudmu?"_

" _lelaki tidak pernah merasakan betapa sakitnya melahirkan dan kemungkinan baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya! pilihannya hanya 2 kau membjuk baekhyun untuk menggugurkan janinnya atau kau biarkan baekhyun meninggal karena melahirkan janinnya"_

" _kenapa harus aku?"_

" _kerena aku tidak akan pernah bisa meluluhkan hatinya seperti kau meluluhkan hatinya! aku tiak akan pernah bisa menjadi kekasihnya sekeras apapun aku mencoba. dia hanya mencintaimu park"_

" _bujuk baekhyun agar mau mengguggurkan janinnya, dan jangan pernah sia- siakan baekhyun lagi, dia sudah terlalu sering terluka"_

 _kris berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi meja kerja chanyeol, ia merapikan penamilannya, hendak ia ia membuka pintu kris mengucapkan sesuatu pada chanyeol._

" _cintai dia, karena hanya kau yang dia cintai satu- satunya" kris meninggalkan ruangan chanyeol._

TBC

maaf chingu aku baru bisa update..

aku lagi banyak kerjaan hehe…

mari kita lihat kelanjutan ff gaje saya ini seperti apa ^^

thanks for review :3


End file.
